Bluish Remnants
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Terra & Aqua are finally married, earth and water will coexist as one as they deal with their biggest challenge yet... parenthood. Multiple random Chapters of Terra & Aqua with their kids. Children change with each Chapter.
1. Vanitas & Sora

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and original story of Kingdom Hearts belongs to their original owners.**

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys, I'm back! :D**

**Well I'm currently working on a TerraxAqua story right now, but I got the sudden urge to start this. **

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

_~*~ **B**l_u_i**s**h **R**e_mn_**a**nts ~*~_

_Children: Vanitas & Sora_

Terra couldn't believe it.

He sat in the living room floor, the afternoon sun still filling the house with warmth. He sat on the carpet with his mind feeling completely dumbfounded, after spending nearly his whole life in school with his best friend/girl friend, they were finally married.

Not only that, but they finally had children, two, twins to be precise. What were the odds, having two baby boys on the first try?

Terra watched as his boys, Sora and Vanitas, were crawling around on the carpet. Sora had chocolate brown hair like his dad, but Vanitas had black hair which probably came from Terra's father, Eraqus.

The two brothers looked exactly alike, but their personality was a different story. Sora was always cheery with a smile on his face while Vanitas was quiet and kept an unemotional posture.

"Oh, look at our little babies," A familiar voice spoke behind Terra.

Terra turned to see his wife, Aqua, sitting down next to him while watching her babies exploring the carpet. Terra took this time to just admire his wife, her ocean blue hair and blue eyes to match, her soft skin and body that made her seem perfect, Terra was lucky alright.

Terra looked back to see Sora and Vanitas crawling towards them, stopping right in front of them and sitting on their bottoms. Terra smiled and poked Sora in the belly, making the boy giggle. Vanitas looked over at his brother, staring at him for a second and drifted his gaze down to his tinny bare foot.

In an instant, Vanitas went over and bit Sora in the foot, making the brunette start crying. Terra quickly grabbed Vanitas away while Aqua calmed Sora down.

"Awww, its okay, sweetie," Aqua spoke softly to the crying boy in her arms. "Mommies here don't cry."

"Hey!" Terra yelled at the squirming, growling boy in his hands. "You don't bite your brother, Vanitas!"

Immediately, Vanitas stopped squirming, his little face showing shock then he started crying. "Oh no, don't think you can play innocent with me," Terra protested.

"Terra, he's only nine months old, he doesn't know better," Aqua spoke softly while cradling Sora in her arms.

Terra sighed and expected the crying boy in his arms, putting his hand on his little cheek and the boy quickly relaxed, still sobbing a little. Vanitas's little hands held Terra's thumb and smacked his lips in between it, sucking on Terra's thumb like a pacifier.

Terra sighed. "We need to get pacifiers."

Aqua giggled.

_The End…_

**I shall take requests for KH children you would like to see with Terra & Aqua. :)**


	2. Kairi & Xion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter Request by ****AquaStormXIV**

_Children: Kairi & Xion_

Aqua took a deep breath, enjoying the warm air. The soft wind blew through her blue locks, Aqua moving her hair out of her face. The warm spring sun shined down on her, making her feel right at ease. She sat on the soft green grass, on a hill under a tree, the ocean view sparkling as a boat floated by in the distance.

She looked back at one of her daughters, Kairi, who was picking flowers in the park near the hill. Kairi had short strawberry colored hair, wearing a white and light purple dress. She was four years old.

Aqua smiled and looked right beside her, seeing her husband resting on his back while little three months old Xion was sleeping on his chest. Xion had short black hair, wearing a light blue pajama suit. She had a thumb in her mouth while her body raised up and down as Terra's breathing carried her.

"Mommy, I got you this!" Kairi squeaked, running up the hill and showing a bunch of different colored flowers.

Aqua giggled and received her gift, removing a purple one from the bunch. She placed the flower in Kairi's hair, the little girl smiling cheerfully. "Thank you, sweetie," Aqua spoke softly.

Terra shifted a bit, one large hand held Xion still on his chest. Kairi crawled over and snuggled near him. Aqua came too and placed a hand on Terra's cheek, giving him a silent kiss before closing her eyes and resting peacefully with her family.

_Chapter End…_

***Sigh* It's been awhile since I wrote something, that break did me some good. I'm still currently in development of a TerraxAqua story, I want to make this one perfect so I'm taking my time…**


	3. Sora & Xion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****Atem's Sister Atea**

_Children: Sora & Xion_

It was the middle of the night, the Japanese style house as dark and quiet as it could be.

Terra laid back as Aqua kissed him from above, his hands on her waist while she rubbed his chest. Terra motioned one hand up, sliding it over her back and feeling her bra strap under her pajamas. But then Terra heard something, a little noise right beside him.

"Gah…" A little voice squeaked.

Terra looked over to see his baby girl, Xion, crawling over to him on the bamboo floor. The little girl crawled over as the couple stopped what they were doing, Terra sighing and scooping Xion in his arms.

"We can do this another time, Terra," Aqua whispered.

Aqua looked over to see another baby crawling over, Sora, her little boy eagerly crawling on her lap. Their bed is right next to Terra and Aqua's, they do this one's or twice a week, their just babies and they want to be with their parents frequently.

Terra sighed in disappointment, laying down and holding Xion in his arms. Aqua laid back and held Sora in her arms, facing her husband as he looked at her.

"They're not going to be babies forever you know, we should enjoy these moments," Aqua whispered.

"Yeah… I know," Terra whispered back, giving Aqua a goodnight kiss.

They closed their eyes as the babies slept in their arms.

_Chapter end…_

**I'm addicted to scrabble right now on my phone, its distracting me from my writing. **

**T_T**


	4. Roxas & Xion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**A/N: **_**This came to mind during an argument with my sister about comparing the age difference between Org. XIII members.**

**Enjoy…**

_Children: Roxas & Xion_

Terra had a bad feeling about this, he sighed heavily as he knocked his neighbor's door, hearing a lot of stomping noises before seeing the door open in a slam. In front of Terra was two children, both about nine or ten, a boy with spiky red hair and the other a light blonde girl with two hairs hovering backwards.

Aqua walked up the patio with her two children in her arms, Roxas, a baby boy with spiky blonde hair, and Xion, a little girl with black hair.

"Afternoon, Mr. Terra!" The red head spoke cheerfully.

"Hey, Axel," Terra sighed. "Well, Aqua and I are going on our second honeymoon. So for this weekend, you and Larxene will watch our kids, correct?"

"Yep, don't worry Mr. Terra; we'll take good care of them!" Axel assured, but Terra wasn't so enthused.

Aqua came and handed the two babies to Axel and Larxene, Larxene holding Xion normally while Axel held Roxas from under his arms, the baby's lower body dangling. Terra felt some since of ease, for at least Axel's parents were home and agreed to watch them as well. Larxene wanted to help for the money.

"Thank you, both of you," Aqua thanked.

"No problem, Mrs. Aqua," Larxene spoke eagerly. "I'll take care of her and do my best to make sure Axel doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey, shut up, Larxene!" Axel shouted.

Terra rolled his eyes and sighed again, saying goodbye as he and Aqua went back into the care. Axel closed the door and started walking into the living room with Roxas in his arms.

"So… do you like MADtv?" Axel asked the baby.

"Guh?" Roxas replied.

_Chapter End…_

**I wonder if Terra and Aqua made the right choice, what do you think? XD**


	5. Ventus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Children: Ventus_

The two keyblade masters ran through the forest, one of them holding something in a blanket in her arms. They kept on running till they reached the middle of the forest, stopping in an open clearing with the moon shining its blue light over the night sky.

"We can rest here for tonight," The male spoke deeply, moving under a tree and hiding his presents in the dark.

The female wielder looked at him and then back to her arms, moving aside the sheets to see a little spiky haired baby sleeping peacefully.

"He's still sleeping?" The male asked.

"Yeah," The other whispered softly, brushing her fingers on the baby's cheek. "Terra, where will we go next?"

The tall brunette took off his cloak and placed it on the soft grass. "I don't know; we're fugitives now, Aqua." He said bluntly.

The blue haired wielder made a depressed expression, sitting down on the cloak Terra placed on the ground. The baby in her arms squirmed a bit in the blanket, making light whining noises. Aqua removed her cloak and used it as a blanket, Terra lying next to her as she covers them both.

Aqua placed the child in between her and Terra, lying on her side and watching the child as he sleeps.

Terra turned towards her. "We should get out of this country," He whispered.

"Ventus will never be safe here anymore," Aqua sighed, placing a hand on the child's stomach.

"The Keyblade Order wanted him to be erased. His heart is the key to making the X-Blade, the Order fears this so Ventus's execution was _necessary," _Terra grunted.

The baby squirmed and woke up, beginning to whine and start crying. Aqua rubbed his cheek and stomach to calm him down.

"Shhhh…. Don't cry," Aqua whispered softly. "Mommies here,"

Aqua stuttered and a tear swelled up in her eye, finding this whole predicament to be overwhelming. Terra placed a hand over Aqua's, Ventus beginning to calm down. Aqua looked at Terra, the earth wielder giving her a comforting gaze.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together," He whispered, stroking Aqua's hand which was over Ven. "You, me, and Ven, will be together as a family."

Aqua smiled, moving closer as they shared a kiss, little Ven hugging their hands together tightly.

_The end…_

**Personal Favorite. :D**


	6. Zack & Cloud

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****neko-neko-aishizu**

_Children: Zack & Cloud_

"Yes dad, I know. Watch Cloud at all times and be a good big brother," Zack repeated, holding a little baby in his arms, or if holding a baby boy from under his arms and letting his feet dangle counts.

Terra got down on one knee and gave seven year old Zack a stern look. "I'm leaving today for work; your mother will be busy cleaning the house so we need you to watch him." He said.

Meanwhile, Cloud was silent, like he always was. He stared at his dad for a bit with his usual curious face. Terra gave his youngest son a smile, giving him a little head rub.

Zack looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. "Come on, Cloud, why won't you do something?" He complained.

Zack started twirling back and forth, the little baby's legs swaying along. "DO SOMETHING!" Zack repeated.

The baby started crying, making Zack yelp and Terra sigh. The tall brunette took Cloud out of Zack's hands and rested him neatly in his arms. Terra calmed him down and returned his serious gaze towards Zack.

"Sorry, dad," Zack muttered while rubbing his head.

Terra handed Cloud to Zack again, but this time Zack held Cloud like Terra did.

"Zack, listen to me," Terra spoke calmly. "You're Cloud's older brother; it's your job to protect him. He's counting on you, Zack."

The little black haired boy looked down a bit, seeing his little brother looking up at him with curiosity.

"Yes, dad… I understand," Zack spoke.

Terra smiled and headed to the door, Aqua waiting for him. She gave him a goodbye kiss and Terra left. Aqua walked over to Zack, seeing him cradle Cloud carefully.

"You know, Zack," Aqua spoke softly. "If you want, you could leave him to me and you can go play games for a bit."

"It's okay, I'll watch him, and we'll just watch TV together."

Zack started walking to the living room, Aqua giving him a warm smile as he left.

_The End…_

**Sorry for the late request chapter, took me awhile to figure out a good story with Zack and Cloud.**


	7. Sora

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**A/N: **_**Right now, my main story is about 50% done with the whole plot. Now I just have to get it into detail. Wish me luck. :)**

_Children: Sora_

Aqua watched as her baby boy, Sora, crawl on the carpet floor, making bubbling noises and touching everything curiously. Aqua couldn't believe it; this was her son, the result of hers and Terra's bond, a baby boy with such similarities towards each of them.

He had Terra's hair, spiky and a dark shade of brown. His skin was light and his face was soft like Aqua's. His eyes were a dark blue, like a mixer between Terra and Aqua's, a true monument to their love.

Aqua gasped as Sora tried to stand up, pushing his body up while his legs quivered a bit.

"That's it, come on," Aqua whispered cheerfully, watching her son tumble towards her. "Good, come to mommy."

Sora started waddling to her, falling over on her lap and beginning to cry from his failed attempt. Aqua picked him up and gave him a load of kisses on his cheeks, which calmed him down a bit.

"You did great, Sora, mommies very proud of you," Aqua spoke softly.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom with little Sora in her arms. She lay down on her bed and covered herself in the sheets with Sora, the little brunette squeaking a little yawn. Aqua giggled and gave him a kiss on the head, Sora beginning to close his eyes to sleep.

Aqua heard footsteps heading inside the room, feeling the bed rock a little and a big strong arm wrapping around her.

"How was he today?" Terra asked.

"He tried walking; hopefully you'll be here when he tries again." Aqua answered.

Terra closed his eyes and snuggled his head in his wife's hair, taking in the smell while sleep took over him.

_The end._

**Any more requests, anyone? :P**


	8. Fuu & Sora & Xion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****Ovan21**

_Children: Fuu, Sora & Xion_

The group of five sat on the living room carpet. Terra and Aqua sat with their three kids, Fuu, Sora and their youngest one, Xion.

Terra and Aqua smiled and laughed, feeling happy while their oldest child, Fuu, didn't feel as exhilarated as they did. She sat in between her parents, her short silvery hair covering her sadden crimson eyes which Terra caught immediately.

"Fuu, what's wrong?" Terra asked.

Fuu didn't answer; she looked down at her brother and sister at her feet. Sora and Xion were both only one year olds, they were both born at the same time.

"I'm adopted…" Fuu finally answered, making Terra and Aqua shrug uncomfortably.

It's true, Terra found Fuu while on his duties out of the state. She was abandoned and sick; Terra and Aqua took her in as one of their own. She fully knows now, it didn't bother her at first but now that Sora and Xion came, things might be different.

Aqua moved closer to her thirteen year old daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fuu, you'll always be our daughter," She said softly.

Fuu shook her head. "These two are your own, I am not. I understand if you love them more,"

Terra frowned and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "You're our daughter, the same as Sora and Xion. Skin and blood doesn't matter, what matters is that your heart is connected to ours and that'll never change."

Fuu looked down again, seeing her little sister looking up at her with curiosity while Sora was climbing over her leg. Terra picked up Xion and Aqua held Sora, hugging each other in a family hug, with Fuu stuck in the middle as usual.

_The end_


	9. LeonSquall & Aerith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****AquaStormXIV**

_Children: Leon/Squall & Aerith_

The little brunette walked down the hallway and sighed, hearing some shuffling noises behind him following him. The seven year old boy turned his head, seeing a little baby girl crawling towards him. She had the same color hair as his, but hers was tied up in a ponytail by a large pink bow, the bow was much larger than her and looked about the size of her head.

Squall sighed again and kept walking, his little sister following him like a baby duckling. Eventually Squall made it to the kitchen, his mother busy making dinner. Aqua turned to see her two children staring at her on the kitchen floor, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"How's it going, sweetie?" She asked Squall.

The little boy pointed at his little sister next to him. "Mommy, Aerith keeps following me."

Aqua giggled and scooped up Aerith in her arms. "She's just dependent that's all, she loves her big brother."

She handed the baby to Squall, which the boy had trouble holding her. Aerith looked at her big brother and placed her small hands on his face, making curios noises while touching his scar. Squall got that scare in a car accident when he was little or _littler_.

Squall sighed again and started walking off to the hallway towards the living room. Half way there, he started getting tired from the extra weight, placing his sleeping sister on the carpet in the hallway near his dad's room.

"Daddy can watch you now," He sighed, walking away, leaving his sister behind.

Aerith slept peacefully, Terra walking out of his room while scratching his head. He kept walking but suddenly noticed his daughter sleeping on the ground, Terra cringing as he was about to trip over her. He quickly moved his foot back while still in motion and tumbled over Aerith, the little brunette still sleeping while her father twitched on the ground next to her.

_The end_


	10. Vanitas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Children: Vanitas_

Aqua felt completely relaxed, lying on the couch after a hard day's work. She turned her body to the side and closed her eyes, hoping she'll get an hour or two of rest. But that thought was crushed when she heard a familiar whining sound, Vanitas.

"NO, it's mine!" The little boy whined as he ran passed Aqua and headed to the kitchen.

"Give that back now, Vanitas!" Terra ordered as he past Aqua as well.

Aqua sighed and plopped her head down into the couch. Meanwhile, Vanitas crawled onto the kitchen table, making his way to the fridge and struggling to lift himself onto it, holding Terra's keys firmly in his little hands.

Terra reached the kitchen and gasped as he saw his son sitting on the fridge. "Vanitas, come down here!" He ordered.

"No, these are my keys," The little boy whined, hiding in the back of the fridge with his head sticking out to keep watch.

"Vanny…" Terra sighed, loosening up his shoulders. "Why do you want my keys?"

Vanitas looked around for a bit then returned his eyes to his dad. "My keys…" He muttered.

Terra put his hand over his face and slid it down in anxiety. He knew this was going to happen, the dreaded _Mine Phase _children go through in their lives. Terra finally gave up to reason and forced himself up the fridge and grabbed the squirming boy, who was squeaking in fright and trying to hold on to anything like some horror flick.

After much struggle and battle between the two, it ended with Terra walking back to the living room with Vanitas in his arms, the little black haired boy making a pouted expression and looking away from his dad with his face slightly red from anger and embarrassment.

"I hate you…" Vanitas muttered.

Terra smirked. "Well… that's a problem, because I _love _you,"

Terra gave Vanitas a quick kiss on the head, the little boy whining and trying to rub away the invisible kiss mark on his head.

_The end_


	11. Zack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter request by ****Vast Earth Protecting Bonds**

***Sigh* that's a mouth full. XP**

_Children: Zack_

"But dad, I know I'm ready, please give me a chance!"

The sun was shining down on The Land of Departure, in front of the large castle at the entrance stood a student and a master, Zack and Terra. The dark haired apprentice stood barely on shaky legs, his body drained of energy from his previous battle against his master, how's also his dad.

Terra crossed his arms and wore his masters cloak, a long white/gold cloak past down from his master, Eraqus. He wore his usual tight black shirt and Hokama pants.

"Zack, you're not yet ready for the test, you have to be patient," Terra sighed.

On the steps leading to the castle doors sat Terra's wife, Aqua, another master wielder. She watched her family train with a pleasant smile, getting a slight sense of nostalgia. This was just like years ago when Terra and Aqua were apprentices.

Zack roared as he charged at his father, holding his chosen keyblade in hand. Terra dodged and blocked his attacks lazily, making Zack ever more frustrated. As Terra blocked his son's attack, the recoil made Zack's blade shot back and lose control, giving Terra an opening. He stepped forward and knocked his son's keyblade out of his hands, landing a couple of feet next to them in a clang.

Zack looked completely embarrassed while he stuttered in surprise, his face slightly red and his body still. Eventually he fell back and sighed, looking up into the clear sky with a defeated expression. But then a pair of ocean blue eyes got in his way.

"Hey, mom…" He muttered.

Aqua smiled back at him and lightly patted his head, which was fine because Zack always loved it when his mother does that like he's some type of dog. But lucky enough for him, he likes dogs…

_The end…_

**Sorry it took so long, just dealing with life obstacles right now… **


	12. Tifa & Xion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**A/N: **_**I'll be posting more stories most likely the beginning of summer…**

_Children: Tifa & Xion_

Aqua sighed in anxiety, sitting in the living room with one leg crossed over the other. Securely on her lap was her youngest daughter, Xion, a little girl with short black hair. She sat quietly, looking up at her mother with curiosity in her light blue pajama suit.

"Tifa, what happened at school today?" Aqua questioned firmly.

In front of her was her oldest daughter, Tifa, a young but strong girl with long black hair like her sister. She scratched her head to think of something that'll get her out of this situation but nothing came up, so she might as well tell the truth.

"Mom, I got into another fight," She sighed in pouting way.

Her mother gave her a serious expression as she rubbed her fingers in Xion's hair, which as usual stayed silent and just stared at her mother and sister.

"Why do you insist on getting into trouble all the time?" Aqua asked.

"Mom, this boy has been picking on people and somebody had to stand up to him, and that person was me!" Tifa spoke proudly.

At this time, Terra walked in and sat next to his wife, giving her a quick kiss as he sat comfortably. Xion looked over at her father then back at Tifa, still being her quiet self.

"So you got into another fight today huh?" Terra asked, smirking.

"Gah?" Xion squeaked.

Aqua hushed her daughter and rubbed her head. "It's not your turn to talk yet sweetie, wait till your big sister is done," She whispered.

Tifa muttered something about her mother's attempt to school Xion about proper manners, finding it pointless at her age.

"Mom, dad, I punched a bully in the face," Tifa admitted.

Aqua sighed in disappointment while Terra smirked, seeing that his aggressive attitude has passed on to his daughter. Aqua gently placed her index finger and thumb on Xion's tiny hands, making her lift them and move around playfully.

"Tifa, you're a young woman and you need to start acting like one," She said while entertaining her youngest daughter.

Terra wrapped an arm around Aqua and whispered mischievously in her ear. "You know, you were a little feisty back in school too."

Aqua giggled and gave him a kiss, Tifa rolling her eyes while Xion watched curiously. The couple began to make light chuckles while kissing, making Tifa feel awkward.

"_Guhh… they always do this!" _Tifa grumbled in her head. "_Well at least it's good to know they still love each other… a lot,"_

_The End_

**Now I would like for some sequel chapters of past once…**

**So request them please. X3 **


	13. Lightning & Serah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****Master'sEnd**

_**(Warning) Spoiler alert for Lightning's real name from FFXIII…**_

_Children: Lightning/Claire & Serah_

Aqua bent down to look at her two beautiful children, strangely both had light pink hair. Claire was her oldest one, seven years old, she was still little but taller than her youngest sister, Serah. Claire's hair was down to her shoulders, her expression blank if not serious. Serah was the complete opposite; she had two little ponytails that were slightly curly. She always smiled happily while holding hands with her protective sister.

"How was school today, girls?" Aqua asked nicely.

"Fwantastic!" Serah squeaked.

"Good, mother." Claire said simply.

Aqua gave Claire a raised eyebrow, finding her response to be a little too formal. Claire has always been this way, probably picked it up from watching her father too much at work, which was the Knights Corps.

"Mother, where is father?" Claire asked respectfully.

"He's at work still; he'll be home for dinner."

Aqua watched as Claire lowered her head a bit but kept her blank expression, but Aqua knew that inside she was disappointed. Claire loves her father a lot, which is why she'd been acting out. To her, her father Terra was a superhero.

"Mommy, can I help you make dinner?" Serah asked happily.

Aqua smiled. "Sure, sweetie,"

But then the front door opened with Terra walking and alerting Claire's excitement. Serah ran to her father and hugged his leg, Claire standing in front of him while waiting her turn.

"Daddy, you're home!" Serah squeaked.

"Welcome back, dad." Claire said simply.

"Hey my little angels," Terra chuckled. "I got off work early today,"

Serah jumped in her mother's arms as she carried her to the kitchen, leaving Terra and his oldest daughter alone. Terra bent down and Claire quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard.

Terra laughed. "You're fast little one, Clair, like Lightning."

"Lightning?" Claire said puzzled.

"Yeah, you're like lightning. Quick, powerful, and shows her true self in a flash."

Claire blushed, finding this analogy appealing.

_The end._

**I'm starting to like these two for Terra & Aqua's children. **

**Hmmm… :3**

**I think I might write a sequel for these two when their older.**


	14. Namine & Yuffie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****The Waterbender**

_Children: Namine & Yuffie_

Terra was crisscrossed on the grassy field, his hands on his knees with his eyes closed, completely focused. Under a tree in the shade, his youngest daughter, Namine, was drawing in her sketchbook, looking up at her dad then back to her picture frequently. She had shoulder length blond hair, wearing a little white dress perfectly cleaned.

Terra opened one eye as he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him, knowing full well what it was, he sighed.

"GOTCHA!" A voice yelled in the bushes, a quick figure pouncing towards Terra.

The Keyblade master ducked, the little girl squealing as she tumbled in front of him. Yuffie was Terra's oldest, eight years old with Namine at six. She had short black hair, a little bandana around her forehead that her mother made her. She wore shorts and a little top, completely the opposite of her sister.

"I almost got you, daddy," Yuffie grumbled while rubbing her head.

"Next time, try to be a little more discreet," Terra spoke firmly. "Don't just yell before you strike."

Yuffie made a pouted expression than looked to her little sister. "Hey, Namy! Wanna play tag!" She called out.

Namine looked up but then hid herself behind her sketchbook. "But Yuffie, you always play wuff with me; I don't want to get dirty."

Yuffie jumped up and huffed, a hand on her hip with a playful smirk, a little dirt on her cheek and clothes. "Come on, a little dirt won't kill yeh."

Terra knew that Namine didn't want to; she wasn't the ruff type like her sister. He quickly grabbed Yuffie and rolled on the ground while Yuffie giggled and playfully struggled to get loose. Meanwhile Namine giggled, going back to her drawing. It was a picture of her father sitting down like before, with a little black ninja pouncing at him from behind.

_The end_


	15. Riku replica

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! O_0**

**Chapter request by ****archsage328**

_Children: Riku replica _

Aqua was in the living room; quit a large one thanks to military benefits. She used to be a Keyblade Soldier, but retired after her last mission with her partner, now her husband. She was playing with her baby boy, Riku, a little baby with shirt silver hair with blue/greenish eyes.

He had a fuzzy pajama suit on, sitting on his bottom while reaching up to his mother. Aqua played with his hands, giggling as she heard light baby noises. She held his small right arm, quickly frowning as she saw a little engraved tattoo number on his little arm.

She quickly snapped out of her gaze when she heard the front door open, Terra walking in with his Keyblade Knight suit on. "I'm back from the meeting, how's Riku doing?" He spoke naturally.

"Fine, just playing with him for a bit," Aqua answered, moving Riku's tinny hands playfully. "Has the council agreed to our request?"

"Yes, Riku is now a legal citizen. They won't bother us anymore."

Aqua looked back at her baby, her eyes half closed with sad memories. In her last mission; Aqua and Terra infiltrated an enemy base. Their mission was to collect if not destroy all enemy test equipment and files. What they found was a lot worse, a large lab filled with test subjects and experiments. Thinking under the law of life, they shutdown and destroyed all testing facilities as an act of mercy for the poor test subjects.

But when Aqua entered the cloning facility, she found an abandoned baby clone crawling on the floor. Aqua recognized the clone as a Keyblade soldier who's gone missing awhile ago, Riku. She couldn't bear to leave him behind or kill him for what he was, so she took him as her own.

Aqua gasped as she snapped from the memories from Terra wrapping an arm around her shoulder, sitting next to her as he watched the baby in front of him.

"Terra… should we tell him… about his past?" Aqua questioned in a low tone.

Terra frowned, watching as Riku played with Aqua's hand in curiosity. "I don't know, maybe he'll be better off not knowing."

Aqua scooped Riku up and cradled him, Riku reaching out to her index finger as she moved it around his face. "It doesn't matter, he's our little boy, and that's never going to change."

The blunette rested her head on Terra's shoulder, the two leaning back against the couch as they sat quietly on the carpet.

Aqua was about to close her eyes when she heard a faint muttering sound. She looked down at Riku, seeing his little arms reaching out to her while his lips curled.

"Mmmm… mommmm…. mama?" He squeaked lightly.

Aqua's eyes began to water, her lips quivering as she smiled back down at him.

"Yes… that's right."

_The end_

**Strangely, I like writing about Riku Replica than the real one. Haha… :P**

**Note that I will eventually answer everybody's requests, it's getting a little hard but I promise that I will make a chapter of your requests… **


	16. Lightning & Serah 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Characters and original story belongs to their original owners…**

_**A/N: Now I will be writing sequels to past chapters but I'll still take requests for children/sequels.**_

_Children: Lightning/Claire & Serah (2)_

The long white castle hallway echoed with boots tapping the white tiles, a soldier walking quietly towards the other side of the hall. To her left was an opening with pillars, the sunlight shining down on the hallway while sparking the grass on the garden beside the hall.

The soldier continued to walk in her brown boots, her sword making little clanging noises in its sheaf as it swayed behind her waist. The soldier had long light pink hair that reached to her back, her emerald eyes relaxed as she stopped at the large double doors.

She reached out her hand, the doors roaring as they opened for her. She entered a large ballroom filled with people, wearing dresses and suits. The soldier paid no attention to the happy guests of this castle and continued walking till she reached a group that was her own.

She stopped in front of a tall man wearing a military suit; his dark blue eyes looked down on her. He had brunette hair and dark tan skin, a light five a clock shadow that shows his age. The female soldier stood straight and saluted him with respect.

In an instant, the man quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground as she gasped in surprise.

"Huh… dad," She blushed in embarrassment.

"Good to see you, Claire," Terra spoke.

He put his daughter down while Aqua and Serah made their way to them. Aqua looked older but was still beautiful, her blue hair down to her shoulders while she wore a blue and white dress. Serah gasped as she saw her older sister, running up to her and hugging her.

"Big sis!" Serah greeted.

"It's Lightning now," Claire corrected.

Aqua came over and hugged Lightning as well. "Good to see you again, sweetie."

"Hey, mother."

Aqua took her time to look at her oldest child, noticing how much she's grown. "My little girl's all grown up," Aqua said while tears swelled up in her eyes.

"_Oh no… mom's getting emotional again," _Serah thought.

Terra came over and circled an arm around his wife, giving her a quick comforting kiss on the cheek. "Lightning, we're both really proud of you."

The female soldier bowed respectfully. "Thanks, mom… dad,"

Aqua moved closer to Terra and placed a hand on his chest, both smiling in excitement. Lightning gave them a puzzled look, raising one eyebrow.

"Lightning… Serah, your father and I have an announcement,"

"Yes?" Lightning asked them.

"I'm pregnant again, you two are going to have a little brother or sister soon," Aqua finished, giving Terra a quick kiss on the lips.

Serah squealed in excitement and hugged her parents, Lightning's calm expression crushed with shock. She stared at her parents with her mouth slightly open, trying to comprehend what's going on. After many congratulations from Serah, Lightning's lips slowly curved into a small smile.

_The end_

**Huh oh, who saw that coming… :P**


	17. Zack & Cloud 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

_**A/N: I decided to do a sad one this time. :(**_

_Children: Zack & Cloud (2)_

Cloud was on the floor of his room leaning against his bed, his sorrowful eyes half closed as he stared off into a picture frame on the wall with him and his big brother, Zack. The image was them a couple years ago, the two posing with Zack's arm around Cloud's shoulder, both smiling.

Right next to that picture was another one but it only had Zack, standing straight in his military SOLDIER gear, but still had a smile on his face. Cloud lowered his head from the sight, barley managing to see his big brothers face on a picture anymore.

Cloud's door opened, his father walking in to check up on his son. Terra was older, but was still as strong as an ox since he was a teen. He looked down at his son, noticing Zack's pictures in Cloud's point of view.

Terra sighed. "You know, your brother was a pest when he was little."

Cloud didn't say anything, not telling his father to leave him alone or ask him to leave the room so Terra continued.

"He made you cry a lot when you were a baby," Terra chuckled, looking at Zack's image. "He once took your toy out of your hands and you started crying, then he gave it back to you and you stopped, then he'd take it again."

Cloud looked up at his father with a blank face, wondering where this is going. Terra stopped laughing, his eyes looking at the picture with little Zack holding baby Cloud in his arms.

"One day… I told him that he was your big brother and it was his job to protect you,"

Terra's eyes closed, recalling the report of an attack from enemy forces on his town. Zack was a SOLDIER, a Special Forces warrior like his father. That day, Zack rescued his brother and lost his life providing cover for the civilians to escape.

"Your brother… did just that, and I'm proud of him."

Cloud stood up, his eyes flinching as they tried to hold back tears. Terra took a deep breath and turned, leaving his son to be alone again.

"Dad…" Cloud called, Terra stopping and turning his head. "I'm sorry."

Terra turned back at his son, giving him a confused look. "Why are you sorry?"

"Zack died protecting me, I should have done something but I was too weak. I- I should of..." Cloud spoke with quivering words

Terra narrowed his eyes and stomped towards his son, quickly wrapping his arms around him and embracing him in a tight hug, Cloud unable to hold back his sadness and began sobbing.

"It's not your fault, Cloud." Terra whispered.

By the door, Aqua leaned against it. She placed a hand over her aching heart, looking over at Zack's picture. In the picture, Zack looked happy holding baby Cloud in his arms. Aqua smiled warmly, tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"Thank you, Zack…"

_The end_

**This was hard to write. :(**


	18. Noctis

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter request by ****AquaStormXIV**

_**A/N: **__**I personally had fun writing this chapter, it's one of my favorites. I just got this great idea and I just had to write it. Character is from Final Fantasy verses XIII… **_

_Children: Noctis _

Lightning flashed through the windows and thunder roared through the sanctum walls. The midnight light shined down in the center of the sanctuary, a dark young man sitting comfortably on his stone throne. He wore black boots and pants, wearing a dark zipped up shirt with collars reaching up to his pale cheeks.

He leaned on one arm, his black gloved fist resting against his cheek. He opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs shining dimly under his black front locks that glistened a bluish glow. He stood up from his throne in silence, walking out of the sanctuary and into the dark city streets. He stood on top of the sanctum stairs, looking down to see a swarm of soldiers readying their weapons at him.

The young man took a step, the soldiers quickly shifting their weapons on him. They all fired in a roar of firecrackers, a storm of bullets blasting and crumbling the stone stairs around him. In an instant, the bullets reflected and shattered as a transparent shield protected him.

His crimson eyes narrowed as he sprinted towards them, lifting his arm to call a large sword into his hand. He burst through the wave of soldiers, cutting and slicing them down in his path. Chaos overcame the city streets as soldiers scattered from their formation and fired wildly at the dark swordsman. The dark haired warrior turned around to face another soldier, running towards him with his weapon ready, then he…

"Noctis, why is your room dark?"

Aqua opened her son's door to see him playing on the floor, a stack of books near his bed that shaped like a throne and his stuffed animals scattered across the floor with him in the middle. He had the lights off with rain tapping on his bedroom window with the occasional flash of lightning.

Noctis was six years old, looking up unexpectedly at his mother with big crimson eyes. He wore his black pajama shirt and pants, looking a little tired from playing around in his room.

Aqua smiled and flipped the lights on, seeing Noctis's pouting face. "Mooomm, I'm pwaying right nooww!" He whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Aqua giggled. "I'll just leave my little warrior alone now."

Aqua flipped the lights off, almost about to leave before getting an idea. She poked her head out, seeing Noctis still staring at her to leave.

"Noctis… would you like me to go invite Stella over, so you two can play together?" She asked.

Little Noctis looked down with his face slightly flushed. "Sure…" He muttered.

Aqua couldn't help but smile warmly as she left his room, Noctis returning to his mission and finishing off the rest of the helpless soldiers.

_The end…_

_**This one was so fun to write. Bet you guys didn't see that coming. X3**_

_**So REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think of it. :D  
**_


	19. Vanitas & Sora 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Children: Vanitas & Sora 2_

Another day; another day dealing with the twins, Aqua cradles baby Sora in her arms while Terra tries to stable the squirming and growling Vanitas. Both parents stood in the kitchen, talking about the twins and such.

"I wonder what's up with Vanitas?" Aqua asked, watching the black haired boy squirming in his father's grasp.

Vanitas made light growling noises as he moved his legs and tried to squeeze out of his father's strong arms. Aqua came closer, making Sora look over at his twin. Vanitas stopped what he was doing and stared at his brunette brother.

Sora reached out with his little arm, trying to touch his brother's face. Vanitas watched patiently as Sora's little hand reached in front of him. In an instant, Sora swiped his hand across Vanitas's nose barely, making Vanitas look dumbfounded for a second.

Sora giggled and smiled happily at his brother, but Vanitas's surprised expression turned into a pouted frown. He growled and instantly reached out at his brother with both hands, attempting to do harm at him at any means.

Terra gasped and moved back, Sora squeaking and covering his face in his mother's arms. Aqua made a sad expression as she rubbed Sora's head to calm him down. Meanwhile, Vanitas was still reaching out and growling angrily.

Aqua smiled. "Don't worry; they'll learn to love each other."

Vanitas stopped and turned his attention back at Terra, his little hands grabbing Terra's fingers. He found his thumb and placed his mouth over it, beginning to use it as a pacifier again.

Terra sighed. "He's making a habit out of this."

_The end_

**Will Vanitas ever learn? XD**


	20. Namine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Children: Namine_

It was the middle of the night in the castle, not a sound to be heard. The sky was clear, the blue moon radiating its blue light on the sleeping castle. But this night was different, for something moved swiftly in the shadows of the castle gardens, a figure wearing a cloak with its hood up to cover her drifting eyes.

In her arms she held something small, not too small but small enough to carry. The hidden figure stepped into the moonlight at the garden entrance, the light revealing her pale chin and lips. In her arms was a child covered in sheets, tinny hands clenching the figured cloak.

The figure quickly turned her head as she heard rustling in the bushes, another cloaked figure appearing out of the darkness. The two looked at each other from under their hoods, dark azures meeting sapphire orbs. The other figure slowly retracted his hood, revealing his dark tan skin and earth brown hair that spiked down his spine.

"My princess…" He spoke deeply.

The female figure removed her hood with one hand, her shoulder length blue hair glowing a shade of light from the moon. She smiled warmly at the man, her eyes softening with affection.

"Terra… it's been a while," She spoke softly.

She walked closer with the hidden child in her arms, Terra's gaze shifting down at the bundle of moving sheets in her arms. He felt his heart skip a beat, a tangle in his throat that he struggled to untie so he could speak.

"Aqua… is that…" He asked.

Aqua nodded. She kneeled down and let the child stand on her small flip-flops. Aqua removed the sheets to reveal a small girl with short blonde hair, her big blue eyes looking up at Terra with shyness. She kept her pale arms close to her chest, not moving an inch closer to Terra.

"It's okay, he's your daddy," Aqua whispered, making the little girl look at her with shock.

She looked back at Terra, still a little fear in her eyes as she slowly inched her way closer to him. Terra's eyes were filled with emotions. Shock, happiness, wonder, it all came to him. This was his child, his little girl.

"Her name is Namine," Aqua said as she watched the two get closer.

"Namine, that's a beautiful name," Terra chuckled.

The little blonde looked away from him and her face flushed a shade of red, making Terra smile uncontrollably. When Namine was close enough, Terra wrapped his big strong arms around her, making her squeak out of fright.

They spent their time talking in the garden, the father getting to know his child that he was separated from for so long. As the sun began to rise and the orange clouds appeared, they said their goodbyes, the earth warrior promising to set things right again so they could be together forever, as a family.

_The end_


	21. Kairi & Xion 2

**Disclaimer: I own thing…**

_**A/N: Hey everyone, this month I'll be posting the first chapter of my next Terra x Aqua story. It'll have Action, Romance, Fantasy, and a lot of drama. Hope you read. :)**_

_Children: Kairi & Xion (2)_

"Mommy, Xion has a crush!"

Aqua glanced at her oldest daughter's response, sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands. She noticed that her youngest daughter, Xion, was a few feet behind Kairi, her hands behind her back while she looked down at the floor to cover her red face.

Aqua smiled, noticing how much Xion has grown. Kairi was about three years older than Xion, the red head being about ten while Xion was seven.

"Mommy, Xion has a crush on an older boy!" Kairi giggled, seeing Xion's flustered face she stepped forward to testify.

"I do not, I hate him!" Xion whined.

"Who is this boy?" Aqua questioned, finding some interest in this conversation.

"It's one of the popular twins at school, his name is Vanitas." Kairi explained.

"Yeah… well you have a crush on his brother, Sora!" Xion mentioned.

Aqua laughed, standing up and walking over to Xion. She bent down to her daughter's level. "Listen, Xion, if you like the boy then you should tell him." She spoke softly.

Xion turned her head. "But he's older than me, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he's an idiot, because he apparently doesn't see the sweet beautiful girl I see."

Xion looked up at her mother, her eyes showing signs of hope and encouragement. She quickly gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Mommy."

The two girls ran off into their room, leaving Aqua to be alone again. The blue haired woman sat back down, seeing Terra walking in from the kitchen. He sat down next to and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"So, any new going on?" Terra asked specifically about the girls.

"They're having their first boy crush," Aqua spoke calmly as she felt Terra flinch.

"What, who… what's their names?" Terra questioned with a serious tone.

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a deadly look. "Terra, don't over react. This is their first crush, it's perfectly natural."

Terra gave her a pouted expression, trying to think of a plan. _"I'll find them…"_

_The end_

_**Hopefully Terra doesn't do anything stupid… :3**_

_**REVIEWWW! **_


	22. Sora & Roxas

**Disclaimer: I own Nothingz… :3**

_**Chapter request by **__**archsage328**_

_Children: Sora & Roxas_

Summer is here, the bright yellow sun bring warmth to the long awaited world of Destiny Islands. During this hot summer day, most people were heading off to the island beach for fun. Among them was Terra and Aqua, a three year married couple with twins.

In the sandy water near land, the tall brunette was holding his identical son with him, Sora. Terra was wearing red swim trunks, holding his son from under his arms while Sora giggled from the warm water over his waist.

Terra looked back to see his wife, Aqua, walking in the water with his other son with her, Roxas. Terra still couldn't imagine how beautiful she looked, the blue haired maiden wearing her dark navy blue swim top and shorts with a white transparent cloth going around her waist. She held the baby blonde in her arms, Roxas looking down at the water with fright as he snuggled deeply in his mother's embrace.

"Looks like Roxas is having a hard time adjusting to water," Terra chuckled.

"Yeah, but Sora is loving it," Aqua giggled, seeing Sora kicking his feet under water.

Aqua looked at Roxas, seeing him still keeping a close watch on the water beneath him with his thumb casually in his mouth. He had to learn to like water eventually, so Aqua positioned Roxas with her hands under his arms, slowly descending him into the salty water.

Immediately Roxas began kicking his legs in protest, his mouth quivering as he began to cry. When he started squirming too much, Aqua sighed and lifted him back up near her shoulder, Roxas huddling against her while he let out soft whimpers.

"Oohh, it's okay sweetie, Mommy's sorry," Aqua whispered while cradling the little blonde.

Terra let out a little chuckle, lifting Sora back up near his shoulder and walking closer to Aqua. Sora was perched over his big shoulder, watching what's going on behind him while Terra held his bottom with one hand.

"He'll learn, but for now I'm more than happy to carry both of them."

Aqua smiled and handed Roxas over to Terra, both twins perched over his shoulders. Roxas began sucking his thumb again to comfort himself from his near-death experience, while Sora was reaching out to his twin from behind Terra's neck.

_The end_

_**Summer is practically here, WaHoo! XD **_

_**Time for me to pull off a summer blockbuster story! ;D **_


	23. Riku replica 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**A/N: Just a quick note, it'll probably take me a little longer to update this fic, because I got another TerraxAqua story I'm working on. **_

_**If you're interested, it's called "Hitomi no Tsubasa"**_

_Children: Riku-Replica (2)_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riku yelled at his parents.

Aqua sat on her couch, looking away from her son with a saddened expression. Terra stood beside the couch, his face serious as he placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder to comfort her. Riku was thirteen, his shaky eyes looking down as his teeth shuttered in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was a clone?" He repeated.

Aqua brushed back a couple blue locks out of her watery as she looked at him firmly. "We thought it was best if you didn't know," She answered.

Riku looked away, his hands curving into fists as he struggled to grasp this hidden information. He figured out the news from some guards stationed at the castle they stayed at. He was walking by when one of the guards called him a fake, saying that he was a fake of the original heroes of the town. Riku has faced many conflicts like this before, he thought that they called him that because he just resembles the famous Keyblade wielder, but after much investigation between him and his family, found the truth.

Riku cringed as he fell on his knees, punching the ground as a straw tear fell from his shuttering eyes. "I- I'm just a… fake, just a reflection of someone else." He whimpered.

Aqua immediately came to his aid, wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed in her embrace.

"Riku, you're not a fake," Aqua tried to convince.

Terra came over as well, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "You are you, no one else."

"I wasn't even supposed to exist!" Riku grunted, shaking their comfort aside. "Why did you two keep me?"

Aqua placed her hands on his red cheeks, making him look at her firm expression. "We kept you because you deserve your own life, not the life that was made for you."

"We love you, Riku. You may look like him, but your heart is your own." Terra spoke.

Riku sheltered his face in his mother's arms, wrapping his arms around her. Aqua felt tears running down her cheeks, resting her head on her son's head as Terra joined them. Terra and Aqua embraced Riku with their evection, showing him they truly cared.

_The end_

**I hate clone-discrimination T_T**

**Just to let you know… **


	24. Axel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Chapter request by **_**Nobody'sHeart…**

_Children: Axel/Lea_

So how does brunette and blue mix together to come up with red? Terra and Aqua doesn't know; no one can figure it out. Perhaps powers and abilities have something to do with it, because Aqua certainly wasn't with anyone else while she and Terra were married.

Terra's eyes tilted upward while one side of his lips curved down from one end of his cheek, scratching his head in pure amazement. He was sitting on the couch while he watched his wife play with his two month old son, his red spiky hair and emerald eyes that made Terra's brain spark a fuse out of confusion.

The child's name was Lea, which was Terra's idea since it was his father's middle name, Eraqus. The child giggled as he reached out to his mother while sitting on his bottom.

Aqua smiled playfully and held up a little stuffed bunny, making the little red head reach out to it. She gave it to him, which Lea just examined it in his tinny hands.

"Do you like your new toy?" Aqua asked, seeing Lea's puzzled expression while he stared at the bunny in his hands.

Lea's lips curled. "Poof!" He squeaked.

Suddenly, the stuffed bunny spontaneously combusted into flames; turning into nothing but ash in his hands. The two adults eyes widened in shock, Aqua frantically grabbing the giggling boy away from the ashes while Terra stomped onto the smoking carpet.

The little red haired boy giggled in his mother's arms, Aqua looking down at the boy while she brushed the ashes of his pajama suit. "What… just happened?"

Terra rubbed the back of his neck, lifting an eyebrow as he stared at the giggling child. "I don't know, but I got a feeling that this is the beginning of something stressful."

_The end_

_**The sequel to this is gonna be fun. :)**_


	25. Vanitas & Ventus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts….**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other story…**_

_Children: Vanitas & Ventus_

Terra sighed heavily as he entered his wife's family's estate, a high class garden filled with rich looking people from Aqua's side of the family. They all had pale milky skin like her, their eyes light blue but Aqua's was an exception, for hers were ocean blue which was one reason why Terra fell in love with her.

Terra looked down at his two kids, Vanitas who was eleven, and Ventus who was seven. Both boys stayed in between their parents as they noticed many adults giving them strange looks, for they were mixed blooded.

The little blonde boy felt frightened as he looked around the large garden filled with people, some giving him dirty looks and some others whispered mischievously. Little Ven began pulling on his brothers shirt, earning an irritated look from his older brother.

"Big brother, can I hold your hand?" Ven squeaked nervously, reaching up to Vanitas with his timid hand.

The dark haired boy huffed, looking away from his little brother. "You can hold mothers or fathers, jeez, why do you always come to me?"

Ven lowered his head and his lips quivered in uneasiness, hearing the voices of strangers talking foully of him. Terra felt his blood boil with rage, hearing Aqua's relatives whispering about his mix breed children. Aqua on the other hand, tried to ignore them while she held Terra's hand to calm him down.

She looked down at her children. "Vany, hold your brother's hand." She ordered.

Vanitas huffed and felt his brother's tiny fingers slip into his palm. They all walked together as a family, the kids holding hands in front of the parents. Terra never really wanted to come today, but it was Aqua's family tradition and he'll do what he can to help her.

_The end_

**Possible story maybe? Hmmm… we'll see. :)**


	26. Ventus 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

_**A/N: You know what, I'm actually considering on making this a short story. If you guys are interested, then tell me. :)**_

_Children: Ventus (2)_

Aqua woke up from her slumber, hearing the birds of the forest chirp. She muttered and rolled over on her side, placing her hand where she knew Ven was. But she felt nothing, just the cloak Terra placed on the ground last night. The blue haired maiden quickly opened her eyes and sat up, seeing that Ven wasn't with her.

"Ven… V- Ventus, where are you?" Aqua panicked.

The blue haired maiden then felt something touching her leg under the sheet, noticing something small rustling around under the cloak. She lifted the sheet and smiled, seeing that Ven was crawling. When she opened the sheet, Ven looked back with his big blue eyes looking curiously at his mother.

Aqua sighed. "Ven, don't' scare me like that."

The blue maiden reached under the sheets and scooped Ven into her arms, the little blonde making bubbling noises while Aqua brushed the saliva off his lips. She heard the grass rustling behind her, looking over her shoulder to see Terra coming back from the woods with apples in his hands.

"We should get moving soon, they won't be far behind for long," He spoke seriously, handing Aqua an apple.

Aqua didn't feel hungry, she just handed the apple to Ven, which he just stared at and held close in his tiny hands. The two keyblade wielders put on their cloaks and started walking into the forest clearing, the bright sun warming their bodies.

Aqua placed the sheets over Ven, covering him up until he was in a little comfy cocoon. She smiled when Ven started nibbling on one of her fingers, having no teeth yet.

"We should head to someplace that sells baby food, I think Ven's hungry," Aqua giggled.

The two cloaked wielders continued walking into the bright forest, hoping to find a place where Ven will be safe forever.

_The end_

_**So any recommendations? O_o **_

_**Also did you notice I changed my avatar picture, I like it. :)**_


	27. Roxas & Ventus

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**_

_**Chapter request by **__**Swandie**_

_Children: Roxas & Ventus_

Terra couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the two baby children he and his wife made. they were twins; little two month old Roxas and Ventus, both with spiky blonde hair and light skin. The only way you could tell them apart were their eyes or their personalities. Roxas had big red eyes and had an unusual aggressive behavior, while Ventus had light blue eyes and a calm playful attitude.

Terra was sitting in the living room carpet, Aqua leaning against him with a bright smile on her face as she watched her babies crawl around on the ground. Roxas wore a black pajama suit with a white checkered pattern going across his chest, while Ventus wore a very loose white T-shirt and no pants, just his diaper.

The little blue eyed blonde noticed his parents near him, quickly changing his course and crawling towards them. Aqua's smile only got bigger as she scooped him up into her arms, hearing the boy giggle and making bubbles. But then she felt something wet on her leg, her gaze shifting down her bare leg to see Roxas nibbling while making growling noises.

Terra sighed. "He's always biting things, he's been teething aggressively for awhile now."

Aqua just giggled and scooped the other baby into her arms, handing Ventus to Terra. She motioned her index finger around Roxas's face, the little blonde making light whines as he reached out to her finger and tried to take it into his mouth.

"Maybe that's his way of showing affection?" Aqua whispered.

Terra's attention shifted to Ventus as he heard a soft yawn squeak from the boy's mouth, the little blue eyed blonde's squirming becoming slower, meaning that he's sleepy.

The two adults concluded their family moment and headed upstairs to the children's room, placing the twins in their shared baby carriage. Both blondes closed their eyes and snuggled together in their sheet, Ventus making little breaths while Roxas was chewing on the blanket.

The end

_**I am so gonna draw this picture, it's just too cute to pass up! XD**_


	28. Lightning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy**_

_Children: Lightning/Claire_

It was peaceful in the foggy mountains; the grey clouds brushing by the stone mountains, the light green flat trees rustling in the evening breeze. There was a trail leading up the mountain slope, an echoing sound faintly heard in the wind.

On the mountain, there was a giant mansion with stone plates curving down on the roofs. There was a large stone wall guarding the estate that stretched around the mansion in a square. Inside the square paradise, there was a stone trail leading up the mansion's entrance, the rest of the area was covered in the greenish grassy you'll ever see.

There was a bamboo water fountain that streamed the mountain's fresh water through a little area in the grassy garden, the bamboo fountain making a sharp sound that echoed throughout the mountains.

In the backyard of the estate, two people stood on a square platform. One was a grown man with chocolate brown hair, wearing Hakama pants and a red lined haori. He stood firmly as he eyed his pupil across the platform, his daughter.

The girl was about thirteen, with long silky pink hair and light skin. Emerald green eyes narrowing at the bold man in front of her, her mouth agape as she tried to inhale as much air as possible. She panted in anxiety as she tried to regain her composure, figuring out a way she could beat him.

"Come on, Claire, I don't have all day," Terra spoke.

The girl tightened her teeth as she charged after him, launching herself in the air and thrusting her right leg at him. Terra blocked her kick with his right hand and grasped her foot, trapping her in place. But she quickly raised her other leg and tried to swipe him across the face. But Terra motioned his left hand under his right arm and blocked her strike, taking hold of her other leg.

Terra twirled his hands around and spun the girl in midair, Claire falling on the ground with a grunt. The pink haired girl panted on the ground as she felt a shadow covering her defeated form, opening her eyes to see her father staring down at her.

Terra was about to offer his hand, but then his daughter quickly shifted around on the ground and lunged at him, her fist stopping inches from his face. The tall brunette was stunned for a second, but then he quickly smiled.

"Well done, Claire," He chuckled, making the girl's firm face turn into a puzzled stare. "You've improved, swift and lightning fast."

_The end_

_**I gotz me an idea, and I shall post it on my Possible stories list. :3 **_


	29. Roxas & Cloud & Lightning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... sadly. :(_**

**Chapter request by _Acacia-Tyyne_**

_Children: Roxas, Cloud & Claire/Lightning_

Little seven year old Roxas didn't feel very comfortable, twiddling his fingers while trying to avoid his older sibling's gaze. His big brother, Cloud, was twelve years old while Claire was eleven, both very protective of their youngest brother.

"Remember Roxas, you gotta be tough," Cloud scolded with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, you gotta show no mercy to your opponent!" Claire added.

The two siblings were in the middle of teaching their baby brother some fighting moves and pointers, not knowing that Roxas was mentally declining their generous offer, but he could never say no to his big brother and sister.

"O-Okay..." The little blonde muttered, swaying back and forth in a nervous act.

"Both our mother and father are professional Keyblade warriors, we need to make them proud and follow in their footsteps!" Cloud spoke in a proud voice, trying to encourage his timid brother.

Claire flipped a trace of pink hair away from her eyes, looking back at her little brother with a blank expression. "Remember the weak spots I taught you?" She asked.

Roxas lowered his head and twiddled his fingers again. "I- In the face... in the tummy, a- and in the no-no..."

Claire smiled. "Correct!"

"Cloud, Claire, what are you doing!" A barking voice spoke behind the two kids, making them job around and see their father.

Terra had a stern look in his eyes while his arms were crossed over his chest, his shadow covering the two nervous kids as they scratched their heads in embarrassment. Roxas looked up with curious eyes and smiled brightly, waddling past his siblings and letting his father scoop him off the floor.

"Daddy!" Roxas giggled, hugging his father's neck while Terra kept his gaze on his other children.

'You two, stop teaching Roxas bad ideas," he ordered.

"Yes dad..." Both children muttered in sync.

_The End _

**_Hehe this is based off of my influence I got from my older sister and nephews. :P_**


	30. Xion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**_

_~ Final Chapter ~**  
**_

_Children: Xion_

__Terra wasn't expecting this, he never would've seen this coming and there's no way he could turn back now. He was twenty-three and was still in college, he hasn't even thought about his career yet.

He was sitting in a chair in a hospital room, hunched over while he flexed his fingers together in his palm. He could hear the busy voices outside the room, the rolling sounds of movable beds sliding across the room's entering door. He gulped, feeling as if a whole was in his stomach, which brought anxiety and stress to his condition.

He finally raised his head, and looked over at the sleeping maiden on the bluish bed. But then his eyes lowered down to the tiny thing in her arms, his expression changing into a sorrowful frown.

Aqua was sleeping on her side, one arm wrapped around the bundle of sheets in her arms. In the sheets, a tiny face poked out of it.

it was their baby girl, Xion, which was what Aqua named her. The infant slept peacefully in her mother's arms, soft whines escaping her tiny lips every once and awhile.

Aqua was only twenty, but after one blissful moment in her relationship with Terra, Xion came to be. Terra lowered his head again and sighed, still unable to take in the whole responsibility of having a child. He didn't want to think of Xion as in 'oops' or an 'unexpected outcome' but a blessing.

Terra stood up from his seat and walked over to his sleeping maiden, bending down slightly to rub the back of his hand on her cheek. She mumbled and finally awoke, giving the brunette a weak smile.

"Hey..." She whispered.

It took every bit of will in Terra to not burst into tears, but instead return her smile.

"Hey." He whispered as well.

Terra looked down at his child, his smile fading away as he gazed at her. Aqua noticed this and felt concerned for him.

"Terra... what's wrong?" She asked.

"I- I'm sorry Aqua..." He choked. "I'm so sorry, I promise that I'll get a better job, maybe even two if I have to."

"We'll both get better jobs," Aqua Spoke concerned. "Don't worry, things will work out okay."

Terra held one of her hands with both of his shaking once, his breathing going scarce. "I promise... I'll protect both of you... my family."

Aqua smiled warmly. "I know you will..."

The End...

_**Well... that's it! Sorry for all of you who haven't received their requested chapters. **_

_** Special thanks to**_

_**AquaStormXIV, MonMonCandie, truthlieslovestars, Swandie, archsage328, InfinityStream, KHLegacy, emmausgirl94, ventus4ever, The Waterbender, & Atem's Sister Atea**_

_**Thank you, all of you for reading. I hope you have a great day. :)**_


End file.
